


You’re lucky i love you

by Straykisses



Series: Pure Ass Fluff [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chanbin is a scaredy cat, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for language, felix loved bugs, felix teases changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Coming from Australia, Felix had been used to bugs and happens to like them. Coming from Korea, Changbin hates bugs and makes Felix get rid of them.





	You’re lucky i love you

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while texting one of my friends. We were just talking about Australia and Brazil then spiders came up and then I got this idea.

Being from Australia, Felix had gotten used to seeing and being around bugs. Changbin on the other hand, comes from Korea and really fucking hates bugs.

•

It started off as a normal day. Changbin had just finished his daily 3Racha practice with Chan and Jisung.

When he got back to his apartment he decided to take a shower. He had been really stressed recently trying to balance his 3Racha practices and his relationship with Felix. Felix was friends with Chan and Jisung too, but Jisung has been very adamant about not allowing others around as they practiced or made songs. 

While he was in the shower he noticed something. Something black in the corner behind the door. At first he shrugged it off and just kept washing his hair, rapping the lyrics to their most recent song Matroshika. Today had been a pretty good day. They got a lot of work done compared to last time. He was pretty content and happy with how they did, but that happiness didn’t last long. Just as he was about to step out of the shower... it moved. Changbin being terrified of spiders produced a loud ear piercing shriek. You would almost think that a sound like that would be impossible for a guy like. If you think so, then you don’t know Softbin. 

He liked to keep a sort of dark image, saying things like “i love dark”. You would almost believe him, but his close friends know that he isn’t as “dark” as you think he is. 

Changbin is actually really soft, especially for his boyfriend Felix. Changbin loves kissing and cuddling with Felix. Their late nights watching movies always made Changbin happy. Everytime Changbin saw Felix smile, he couldn’t help but feel like he was falling in love all over again. He wishes this feeling will never go away. 

•

Although he tried to be dark and collected at the moment. He just kept jumping about, trying to hide and avoid the spider. His first instinct was the open the door and try to run past it, and then burn down the apartment after, but he decided to be a bit more practical. So he called his boyfriend. He tried to act tough. He really did. But, it’s a fucking spider, how the hell do u not flip your shit. 

“fEliX.” He said almost in tears. “Can you come over right now.” He sniffles at the end. “Please I need you.”

”Binnie what’s wrong baby?” The concern in the other boys deep voice is strong. “Did you lose Gyu again? What did i say about playing hide and seek with a stuffed munchlax.” He said more as a statement than an actual question.

”No it’s not that. Please just come over i need you now.” 

“Okay i’ll be there in 2 minutes.” They chose to live in apartments to avoid becoming sick of each other. 

•

Its been 2 minutes, and Felix had just arrived. He used his spare key Changbin had given him in case of an emergency. 

“Baby i’m here are you ok? OHH MY GOD UR NAKED!”

”NO IM NOT! THERES A MONSTER IN HERE! AND YES IM NAKED I WAS TAKING A SHOWER! GET WITH THE PROGRAM AND GET RID OF THIS MONSTER!”

”A monster?” The confusion was obvious in his voice. 

“YES A FUCKING MONSTER. LOOK AT IT. WITH ITS 8 LEGS AND EYES. WATCHING ME LIKE IT WANTS TO EAT ME.”

“Really Changbin?! You pull me out of my sleep for a little spider.”

”ITS NOT LITTLE. LOOK AT IT.”

”Changbin it’s not even as big as my thumb. How the hell did u even see it any way? It’s so small.”

”ITS A MONSTER GET RID OF IT!”

”Fine. Scaredybin!”

”WHAT WAS THAT?!”

”Haha nothing babe.”

Felix grabbed the spider with both hands. Instead of bringing it outside immediately, he decided to have a little fun. He brought the spider closer to Changbin. 

“Wait Felix. Felix. Stop. Don’t. I don’t like that look. FElix. FELIX. NO DONT. STOP. EWW ITS A SPIDER. AAHHH FUCK GET IT AWAY FROM ME! I CALLED YOU TO SAVE ME NOT TO KILL ME WHILE IM FUCKING NAKED.”

Felix had forgotten Changbin was naked until they had tripped and Felix accidentally released the spider onto Changbins still wet chest. 

“Oops.” Said Felix giggling. 

“MOTHER OF GOD! FUCKING SAVE ME! HELP! ITS GOING TO KILL ME!”

Instead is trying to help, Felix just laughed at his cute naked boyfriend flailing around as he tried to get the spider off him. 

When it finally falls off Felix decided enough is enough and tossed it out side the window. ‘It will live that fall from the 3rd story right??? Meh.’ He said to himself. 

“AH FELIX YOU’RE MY HERO!” Changbin says as he grabs Felix and pulls him in for a hug. Normally Felix wouldn’t be against Changbin’s affection, but this time, he just happened to be very naked.

“uM. Changbin.”

”Yes?”

”You’re still naked.”

Almost instinctively, Changbin pushed Felix out of the way and ran for his room and put on some clothes.

”How’s that? Better?”

”Much better. But i have to say, I didn’t mind seeing you so... exposed.” He said with a smirk. 

Changbin almost screamed at Felix’s statement. His face turned a crimson red. So embarrassed he managed to make a tiny little squeak that sounded like a mouse.

”AWW THAT SOUND YOU MADE WAS SO CUTE!”

”Shut up. Your only here cause i need your fucking help.”

“True, but i still love you with all my heart Binnie Binnie.”

”Shut up Lix and just kiss me”

And he did. With out any hesitation. It was perfect until- 

“EWW CHANGBIN YOU TASTE LIKE YOU JUST PUKED!”

”There was a spider in here and i got scared so of course i did. Now shut up and kiss me again.”

”NO!”

”Fine i guess that means no more cuddles either”

Felix’s ears perked up at that and leaned in for another kiss.

”You’re lucky I love you.”

”You’re lucky i love you too.”


End file.
